Demon's Angel
by Pheonixs
Summary: Things are going to explode and when they do your never gonna believe what it brings out.
1. BackGround

**BackGroundish**

This is an idea or several that got stuck in my head. It goes off the scene where Vince and Dom catch Brian and Vince goes to hit Brian, but stops when Brian looks at him. This is a story of why. Everything from the first 2 film happened exept one thing but you will get that in later chapters.

**A.N.**Also I love reviews of anykind but please if your going to flame please don't just tell me it sucks without giving a reason or a way for me to improve it. Thank you and enjoy the first Chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the two fast and the furious movies, so don't sue!

**A.N.** This first chapter is simply to set up every thing please read and review!

**Chapter 1**

"Ok that's it, I've had enough!" Throwing his hands up and turning towards the two males and one, now make it two, females.

"What's the matter with you bro? All we was doin' was askin' a few questions!" The statement; question came from a tall, muscular, bald headed African-American man.

"I know! And that's what I can't stand anymore! All your stupid questions!" The four people standing in front of Brian could see that he was getting irritated and that was never a good thing since Brian never showed much of any emotion what so ever.

"Well if you would just answer them, then we wouldn't have to keep asking now would we?" this remark being thrown out by Suki, who was standing with her arms across her chest. It was her 'stubborn' pose.

"Actually if you look at the stats every time he actually answers a question you guys come up with ten more," Monica just HAD to point out. Tej, Rome and Suki simply glared at her with a look of _not helping_. "Well its true," Monica whimpered as she shrank under the others gazes.

While they we arguing, Brian began to think, maybe it was time to go back. He had nothing stopping him anymore, no excuses of police duty. Yes, he thought, its time to go back. Pulling out his cell he hit 8-7 the send.

"Hello?" a groggy voice came through the phone.

"Its play time" Brian responded then snapped the phone shut.

The sound of his voices broke the others out of their argument and they turned towards him. Before they could speak Brian asked "You guys want all your questions answered?"

"Of course" all four exclaimed at once, as though they couldn't get it out fast enough.

"ok then be at the New Seasons Hotel in L.A. on the 15th" With that he turned around and hopped in the waiting Rx-7 and drove off.

* * *

Ring 

Ring

Ring

"Damn phone who the hell could be calling? And they better have a damn good reason!" Ava ranted as she searched for the phone with sleep hazy movements. "A HA!" she cried as she beheld the phone "Hello?"

"L.A., you know where, the 15th and bring her."

Click. The phone went dead. Well I guess that is a good reason she thought.

* * *

The hot Californian sun beat down upon the five people huddled around the blood red Rx-7 as they tuned and adjusted here and there. 

Inside the garage Mia was chatting with her long time friend Sarah. 'So you going to tonight's race?" Sarah inquired of her friend.

"Do you even have to ask? As we speak the Team is 'adjusting' Dom's car." Mia said with an eye roll towards the five people outside. "You know he can never resist a chance to show off."

"Ya well words out that he may have some competition comin' back into town."

"What do you mean comin' back? And Dom? Have competition? Get serious."

"Ya I know it sounds crazy, but its true! Some crew called the Demon's Angel."

"I've never heard of them."

"Neither have I, crap I've got to go."

Click. Used to her friend's abrupt goodbyes Mia simply hung up the phone. She walked out of the garage with a puzzled face.

"What's up with you?" Jesse asked noticing the far away look on Mia's face.

"Well apparently, according to Sarah, there's a new crew comin' back into town whose leader makes Dom look like he's standing still when racing." Mia supplied, a grin forming on her lips.

The shocked faces of the five people in front of her was the greatest sight ever.

"Who?" The first to snap out of it was Leon, although the question came out stuttered.

"Some crew called the Demon's Angel."

"Who?" Apparently that was the only word they were capable of right now.

"_The. Demon's. Angel._" Mia slowly Ground out.

"Ya we go the name, girl, who the hell are they?" Letty crossed her arms over her chest in her Bad Girl pose.

"I only know the name, nothing else sorry."

"Hmm I'll try and find something out from Hector tonight at the race." With that Leon turned back to the Rx-7 with the rest of the team following.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" Dom shouted up the stairs at Mia and Letty who as usual were taking forever to get ready. 

"We're coming keep your pants on!" Mia and Letty bounded down the stairs. Mia was dressed in a black leather mini skirt and a blood red tank top that left and inch of her stomach exposed. Letty on the other hand was dressed in all black. Black leather pants and a black racer style tank top with combat boots. Both had their hair down.

In front of them Dom, Leon and Vince waited. Dom was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, Leon was in his usual jeans and jersey, while Vince was in black jeans and a long sleeve shirt that he had taken to wearing to hide his scars.

"Come on lets go, Jesse is already outside."

They all hopped into their cars. Mia was riding with Letty and Jesse riding with Leon.

* * *

They drove up to the meeting place in the usual V formation minus one car. 

"Ed how ya doin' man?" Dom got out of his car in the usual fashion greeting everyone around him; except he didn't stop to talk to the racer skanks, but instead went straight to Hector. The rest of the Team trailed along behind him.

"Hey man! What's up?" Hector greeted the team wondering what was going on.

"Hector how much do you know about the crews around here?" Dom asked getting straight to the point.

"Quite a bit, why?" Hector was getting very confused by this point.

"What do you know about the crew called the Demon's Angel?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?"

"Whatever your planning on doing, don't"

"Look we're not planning anything, we just want to know about them."

Hector looked at the skeptically "Fine, they were the badest crew out there. Their name comes from the nickname of their leader Demon, which was the crews original name. Nobody could beat Demon, he was speed on wheels."

"What's the leaders name?"

"Don't know nobody called him nothin' but Demon, and he was one. Scary as all hell, but anyway about 3 ½ years ago the crews name suddenly changed to the Demon's Angel. Nobody knows why, but about 2 ½ years ago the just dropped off the face of the Earth. Why do you guys want to know anyway?"

"Word's out that they are comin' back to town." Leon supplied after it looked like Dom wasn't going to.

"Well if that's the case you all better stay out of the way of that crew, its one you don't want to mess with." Final warning given Hector walked away to talk to Ed about finding a place to race.

"Well that sure helped," Letty drawled out sarcastically. "We now know their history whoopee!"

"There's no point in obsessing over it right now. Come on lets go race." Dom led the team over the main group of racers.

* * *

**The 15th at the New Seasons Hotel**

Tej, Rome, Suki and Monicaall sat in the Hotel lobby waiting for whatever was next.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Rome questioned impatiently, patience was never his strong suit.

"Don't know exactly, Bullet said come so we came. Now we wait," Suki never one to beat around the bush put it bluntly.

The creak of the hotel door opening caught their attention in the mist of their boredom. In stepped a tall, broad shouldered man with dark brown hair and deep green eyes, in all he was gorgeous.

"OOO I saw him fist!" Suki practically squealed, earning a glare and "Hey!" from Tej.

"Nope girl, you already got a man, hes mine." Monica was practically drooling by now. The man in question was standing in the middle of the hotel lobby slowly scanning the place. His gaze soon found them and he started their way. The girls immediately straightened up, causing the guys to shake their heads and give a snort of laughter.

"Tej? Rome? Suki? Monica?" The man questioned turning to each one in turn. When the all gave a nod in confirmation, he stuck out his hand to Tej, but addressed them all. "I'm Kevin, Brian sent me out to meet you guys since he was unable to come himself."

"So much for having all our questions answered," Rome muttered from his seat.

Hearing him Kevin turned to him with a laugh. "Brian told me you would have that reaction, guess he still has the touch, anyway he said to say to trust him and have patience they will all mostly be answered by the end of today."

Rome looked sightly happier at that declaration, but still maintained his grumpy attitude.

"Speaking of which I need you all to meet me back here at 9:30 tonight and not a minute later or you get left behind." Kevin turned and proceeded back out of the Hotel.

"Hey what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Suki yelled at his retreating back.

"Your adults, Figure something out!" Kevin threw over his should then disappeared. Tej smirked then asked,

"So what are we doin'?

**A.N. **That's the first chapter what did you think please review so I know whether or not this is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Thank you so much for all your reviews. So here's the next Chapter enjoy. There is alot of jumping around in this chapter hopefully you can follow it ok.

**Chapter 2**

The day wore on as the Team worked on the days cars, while getting their own ready as there was the race that night and they never missed one. Deciding to take a break they all headed to the store to get lunch. Dom had already gone ahead to check on Mia who as usual was manning the counter.

The rev of high performance engines filled the air as Letty, Vince and Leon all drove up and parked next to Dom's Rx-7. They all had gotten new cars except for Leon who somehow was able to keep his yellow skyline. Letty's car was a silver Toyota Celia GT with a lowered suspension and ground rider body kit. Vince's Car was a navy blue Toyota Celica ZZT, lowered, but no ground body kit. Both Leon and Jesse stepped out of the unchanged yellow skyline.

"Hey what's up guys?" Mia greeted to the newly arrived team members. In return each greeted her back with Vince sitting down at the counter and the rest going into the grocery part of the store. Jesse and Leon greeted Dom, who was in the office, while Letty only nodded at him. Ever since her crash Letty had treated him with a cool indifference as if he were a friend of a friend instead of her ex-lover. Yes that's right EX as they had broken up.

"So when we leaving for the race tonight?" Jesse questioned of Dom diverting his attention from the papers in front of him.

"9:00 sharp and not a minute later," Dom replied with a pointed look at Letty.

"Hey! Its not me who takes forever getting' ready its somebody's sister. Which by the way when are those two finally gonna stop dancing around each other?" She pointed to Vince and Mia who were clearly flirting with each other.

Dome shook his head and shrugged "I think she is still caught up over Brian leaving like he did. I'm going to kill him for what he did to her no matter what he did for us."

Letty looked thoughtfully at Mia then said something that had Dom reeling, " are you sure he did anything?"

* * *

"Will you two hurry up, we're hungry!" Rome and Tej stood outside the girls hotel room waiting for the to come out so they could go to lunch. A few minutes later the girls emerged looking almost the same as they did when they had gone into the room nearly two hours ago.

"You mean your hungry," Suki clarified to Rome, "you're always hungry, so its not a real surprise."

"Whatever," Rome growled out " lets go I want dinner and as long as it takes for you two to get ready we are gonna have to be back here in two hours anyway."

"Somebody's grouchy"

* * *

"Come on you two hurry the hell up!" Dom roared up the stairs where Letty was hurrying Mia along. He was quickly losing patience as it was two minutes till nine and they had been up there for nearly two hours.

Upstairs Letty urged Mia to go faster "Come on girl, he gets grouchy when he's late and I don't want to deal with that tonight."

"Ok, ok lets go," Mia put on the last of her makeup then ran down the stairs with Letty.

Vince let a whistle "Glad that two hours wasn't completely wasted" Both girls looked absolutely HOT. Mia was dressed in near see through white halter-top and a black very mini skirt with white tie up stilettos completing her outfit. Letty was in her normal black leather pants and combat boots, but this time was wearing a tight corset like black and red top. But the team knew that it was to Mia who he was mostly referring to. Dom frowned at Vince thinking about Letty's earlier comment about Brian.

* * *

Tej, Rome, Suki and Monica were all waiting in the hotel lobby when Kevin stepped through the door at 9:30 sharp, his eyes immediately searching for and finding them. Not even bothering to walk over to them he simply called out "Come on!" and walked back out the door.

Giving each other confused looks the group quickly followed him out of the hotel and into parking lot. Standing next to a black dodge viper was Kevin and next to that car was Rome's Spyder in which they had drivin' to L.A. in. "Follow me," and then he was gone with the others running to get in the car to catch up.

The parties had already started the mixed music rolling off the amps from the cars filled the air the bases adding a vibration. As this was one of their bigger nights there were people everywhere checking out the competition or competing in dance offs or simply hanging out and having a good time. The lookout guys were at their stations waiting for a chance when the cops would be ready so they could go and race until the cops caught on.

Since they didn't expect to have anything till at least 10:00 Vince and the crew were simply standing around talking to the people who crowed around them, so they were there when the Viper followed a Spyder drove up. The driver of the Viper got out said something to the driver of the Spyder then got back in the Viper and drove off. Curious now the team headed over to where the four people were getting out of the car. Walking up to the drive a big black man Dom stuck out his hand "I'm-"

"I know who you are Dominic Toretto" Rome said except it wasn't in awe, instead it was said in a sneer. "And you must be Letty, Mia, Leon, Vince, and Jesse the guy who is supposed to be dead. I'm Rome this is Tej, Suki, and Monica."

"How do you know all of us?" Mia questioned while the other stood there with their mouths open. "We've never seen you around here before."

"That's because we're NOT from here," Suki spat out in anger at the girl in front of her. "We are from Miami."

"Why are you here and why are you talking to my sister like that?" Dom was torn between being confused and being very angry.

"There is one answer for those two questions," Tej piped up from his spot, "we are Brian's crew."

"Lets go race!" rang through the air before any of the Team could even formulate a response. The Miami crew turned and piled back into the spyder and drove away following the other cars.

* * *

At the site the two crews parked their cars next to each other, and got out one team very confused.

"Hey Hector, why haven't we set a buy in yet?" Dom wondered as they had always set one before leaving to go race.

"Because my friend we have some very special guests tonight," Hector pointed to Kevin who was getting out of his Viper, only this time you could see the decal in white letters running down the side of his car _Demon's Angel_.

Dom immediately turned towards him, "so you gonna be the one that races me?" He crossed his arms over his chest trying to be imposing.

Kevin laughed at him "No I ain't, but _Demon is_." The crowd started whispering at that declaration, wondering if the famous Demon could beat the infamous Dominic Toretto. Kevin lifted his arm and pointed at a group of cars moving towards him. In front was a Nissan Skyline, it was black with a silver angel on the hood the wings going up the side, scripted in blue on the black left on the hood of the car was _The Demon's Angel_. Behind the Skyline were two Peugeots, a 407 and a 4000, as well as an Evo 7, a Supra, two Rx-7s and a Nissan 240-SX. All the cars were variations of silver and black. The following cars stayed behind, while the Skyline drove up to the starting line.

"Ok so here's the terms: you and him, no buy in, one ten second or shorter race."

"_No buy in?_ So what are we racing for then?"

"Turf"

Dom nodded in understanding this was a race to see who was best pure and simple and there was no WAY he was going to lose. He glanced at the Skyline and seeing no move from the driver to get out he climbed into his Maxima and waited for Hector to start the race.

Hector walked in between the two cars and gave each a nod, raised his hands and dropped them. Dom immediately dropped his foot and took off, but the skyline was just as fast as he was and stayed even with him. As dom shifted from first to second then to third as his speed increased the skyline stayed with him even pulling out ahead a little bit. Shifting to fourth Dom hit his NOS button and shot out in front the forces pushing him into his seat. Amazingly within a short time the Skyline was back up against his bumper, hitting its NOS and crossing the finish line almost a half a length ahead. Dom was so shocked he almost forgot to stop and had to do a little power slid in order not to hit anyone.

Dom got out of the car and look around, his team were standing there with their mouths open, while the crowd was gathering around the skyline waiting to congratulate Demon on his victory. Dom motioned to his team and walked over to the Skyline the crowed parting for him. The door to the skyline opened and out stepped a young man with short-cropped hair that looked like it could have been blond if it was longer. He was dressed in all black, black boots, jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. It was none other than Brian O'Connor and he was fixing a look at Dom that made even the big tough guy worry about his safety.

**A.N. **well that's all for now Please read and review, let me know what ya think! And remember if you are going to criticize please criticize contructively! I have a lot of ideas for this fic and I want it to be a good story so any help you want to give is very welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Thank you all so much for all the reviews! So anyone figure out what didn't happen in the movie? If you don't get it from this chapter the next one will defiantly clear it up. So enjoy this Chapter and please read and review!

**CHAPTER 3**

Nearly having Dom shaking in his boots Brian turned away and walked over to his DA team and began talking quietly among them. The rest of the DT team and Miami crew walked up to Dom. "Was that who I think it was?" Letty questioned of Dom, disbelief ringing in her voice.

"If you think it was Brian then ya it is who you think it is."

"Holy Shit, the _buster_ beat you and not even by a little he kicked your ass!" Vince was having a hard time grasping the concept that Dom was beaten let alone by the buster.

"Way to rub it in V." Dom remarked dryly, and then turned to the Miami crew who were looking very amused and not at all surprised at Brian's win. "I thought you guys were his crew? And where the hell did he learn to drive like that?"

"Ok first of we are his crew not matter the name, and second Brian has always driven like that well not quite, but very close." Rome spoke putting a finger to Dom's chest. "And for that matter even IF we had known we would have never have warned a piece of shit like you."

Both of the men were getting angrier and angrier by the minute "Hey now boys, come on." Monica said trying to sooth them and avoid a fight.

Both men simply ignored her, "What do you mean you wouldn't have told me? You don't even fucking know me!" Dom's voice took on a high pitch due to the rage that was coursing through his veins.

"Oh we know you alright, we know all of you," Tej piped up with a pointed stare at the five people behind Dom.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vince charged forward to stand toe to toe with Tej.

"It mean we know all about all of you assholes with Dom being the biggest." Suki explained fiercely.

"What did you call us?" Now Letty spoke up facing down the cross armed Suki, crossing her own arms.

"I. Called. You. An. Asshole. And you are doing what you did to Bullet!" Suki screamed into Letty's face, not backing down and inch.

"What _we_ did to Brian? He's the one that betrayed _us_, he was the one that was the fucking cop!" Dom turned from his stare down of Rome to look at Suki, the rage building even more.

"You aren't in jail now are you?" Rome said bring Dom's attention back to him, " no you were on a beach in Mexico enjoying the sun while Bri took the heat for what you did! He lost his job his house and went on the run because of you and if that wasn't enough he almost got himself and me killed clearing YOUR record so you could come back and live a nice comfortable life!"

"What about what he did to my sister!" They were full out shouting now and Monica, who was observing everything, watched as Mia flinched at that statement, a guilty flinch.

"Is there a problem here?" A low, soft baritone wafted into the conversation, commanding attention with its very tone. The group turned to find Brian and the Demon's Angels standing there. Brian looked at his two teams with cold hard eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Yes!" The word ripped from Dom and in his rage turned towards Brian, ready for a fight. "You're the problem! You betrayed us! You broke my sisters heart and yet some how we are the assholes!"

"Dom calm down man," Vince put a hand to Dom's shoulder, his voice unsteady his eyes on Brian.

"What?" Dom turned to Vince disbelieving, "You're the one who didn't trust him, that wanted to beat him, and now your telling me to calm down I don't believe it!"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I was a good actor wasn't I?" Brian's calm voice brought their eyes to him once again. Dom turned toward him once again in a near blinding rage.

"Dom don't do it" Vince once again spoke out.

"What the hell! This is the buster we're talking about here what is your problem?" Dom roared without even bothering to turn around.

"Ya the _buster_ that just kicked your ass," Kevin's voice was amused, but with a very hard edge to it. Dom was now faced with the whole DA crew all looking dangerous and not in the least bit friendly.

"I was a good actor wasn't I?" Brian's question silenced the arguments. "None of you ever guessed what I was really doing."

"What you were really doing?" Jesse couldn't help but ask.

"Ya I mean come on you saw how I 'raced' Dom. You really think that I would do that to my car without a reason?"

"You were trying to get in with us."

"Wrong again, I could have gotten in with you much easier another way. No I was trying to get you suspicious of me and Vince was the only one not thick headed enough to not see it. I mean come on I was obviously not rich and had a car like that yet I couldn't race? Get real."

"What why did you want us suspicious of you?" Letty was curious now too.

"You should've listened to Vince Dom!" Brian continued as if Letty never spoke. "I gave you every opportunity not to trust me, I showed weakness and yet you never did anything! Vince was the only one that ever helped me on the team! That's why I saved him, he's too good to die that way."

They stood there entranced as the rage slowly showed in Brian as his speech continued. They were very surprised when Brian pulled back his fist and punched Dom straight in the face blood splattering and knocking Dom on his ass. Most people would have been knocked out cold, but Dom was awake with glazed over eyes staring at Brian, marveling at the power behind that punch from his new spot on the ground.

"But no," Brian continued to rant "you were a bastard and ignored your lifelong friend over a stranger. You complete bastard! Why couldn't you've just listened to him, but know you had to put me though more torture. Even to the point of letting you go, it was like ripping my heart out of my chest! No you couldn't just do what I wanted!"

Brian was panting from the exertion and the entire crowd was silent, some shocked from the violent events, some just waiting to see what would happen next.

"What did you want Bri?" Suki's question was very soft as if she was afraid of the answer.

"I wanted to die. I just wanted to die. And the bastard couldn't even give me that!" The group gasped the girl's eyes tearing and the men's mouths dropping open at his words. Brian stood there tensed above Dom a powerful and saddening sight all the same time.

"Brian Michel O'Connor! Never let me hear you say those word again!" The harsh feminine voice raised above the hush of the crowd. Brian and the group turned to see a dark haired woman walking towards them. She was a tall woman who looked as is she had a Latino heritage. Brian immediately relaxed and a soft look came to his eyes when he saw her.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked pointing at Dom, who was getting to his feet after stopping the blood flowing from his face. Brian nodded to her and she quickly closed the distance between her and Dom and slapped him so hard his ears started ringing.

"What the hell! Is it beat up Dom day and I wasn't informed or what?" Dom growled, hand coming up to stop the fresh flowing blood.

She ignored him and walked up to Brian "what no hug?" Brian instantly picked her up in a bear hug spinning her around. She laughed a clear sweet laugh as he made himself dizzy swinging her around.

"So are you going to introduce us or just be your rude usual self?" She questioned gesturing at the very confused group.

"Oh ya guys this is Ava my best friend," Brian went back to his calm cool voice no hint of the emotion that raged there earlier.

"Nice to meet you" Ava waved at the group and getting hellos in return.

"So Ava what bring you here?" Kevin questioned of the woman.

"He called me." She said pointing at Brian who was talking with Tej. Hearing her works Brian whipped around, eyes widening, "You almost forgot didn't you?" She asked him amused.

"Where is she?"  
"She's in the car," Ava glanced over her shoulder, " or was in the car."

A scream Rent the air "DADDY!"

**A.N.** Ok that's it for now I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! I will try and update within the next couple days. Take Care!


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Thank you for those who reviewed, hopefully this chapter will answer many of your questions, but don't worry this isn't anywhere near the end. Like I said I have a lot of ideas for this fic, So enjoy and don't forget to review!

**CHAPTER 4**

Brian turned and scooped the running toddler up in a great sweeping hug holding tight to her tiny form and burying his face in her blonde hair. Her bright form stood out blindingly against his black form. The only similarity was the blonde hair the two shared.

Dom turned from the sight of a father greeting his daughter to Ava who was watching the two with near tears in her eyes. Dom watched her for a moment then asked the question at the back of everyone's mind, "Are you her mother?" Ava turned toward him eyes widening.

"Mommy?" With the typical attention of a toddler the girl was twisting in Brian's arms looking about her. Her question though was aimed at Letty, who stood to the side observing the events. The little girl's question saved Ava from answering, but everyone's attention immediately zoned in on her. Dom stared at her incredulously a dangerous glint in his eye. Letty herself stood there, her mouth opening and closing no words escaping her lips, making her look comically like a fish out of water.

"No hunny that's not mommy," Brian's soft warm tone assured his daughter and everyone else standing around him, "Mommy's gone remember?"

"But when is mom coming back?" Her innocent eyes looked up at Brian and everyone held their breath praying for some happy news for this sweet little girl.

"She's not hunny, I'm sorry, she's not," Brian squeezed the girl to him, pain radiating in his eyes.

"You not gonna leave me?" Her hand came up to stroke brains scruffy cheek bringing into painful clarity Brian's previous statements.

"Oh no hunny, never again, ok?" Brian tried to reassure her. She looked at him with wide eyes completely trusting and nodded eagerly. This was her dad after all, her hero he would never let her down now would he?

Ava walked up and took her from Brian's arms "Hey sweetie can u go with Uncle Kevin and go look at all the cars while Aunt Ava and Daddy talk?" The little girl hastily nodded betraying the fact that she obviously inherited her father's love of cars. "Good girl, go on now."

Kevin held out his hand and the two disappeared into the crowd. "Hey the rest of you guys, would you please clear the crowd please? I think we may need a bit of privacy here." The DA crew nodded to her and began pushing the crowd back out of earshot.

"Ok there are seriously some things that need to get cleared up right now. Starting with who was that?" Rome crossed his arms over his chest and standing next to Dom the two looked oddly similar. Brian looked to where Kevin and the girl had gone with a smile gracing his lips.

"That's my daughter."

"We know its you daughter cuz, we kinda got that with the whole daddy thing. You gonna give us a name, age and what happened to her mother?"

Brian drew in a deep breath, "Before we get to all that I probably should introduce you all to Ava here."

"I was wondering when you were gonna get to me," Ava quipped with a cheeky grin.

"Ya ya, had to check my schedule ya know?" Brian teased back, Ava opened her mouth to retort back, but Vince cleared his throat bringing their attention back, "oh right Ava this is Monica, Suki, Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Rome, Tej and of course Dom. Guys this is Ava, my sister in law."

Jaws dropped and exclamations of WHAT! Rang throughout the group. "Your married dawg?" as usual Leon was the first one with the function of his vocal cords back.

"I was married, so actually Ava's my ex sister in law, but I claim her anyway." Ava growled and smack the back of his head for that comment. He just flashed a grin at her.

"So what? She leave you because she found out about my sister?" Dom growled obviously not as calm as the rest of the group and still wanting to pick a fight despite his bloodied face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brian was truly confused.

"My sister! You know the one you slept with and then dumped!" Dom was once again working up into a rage.

"He's right dawg, that wasn't cool." Leon added his two cents.

"Definitely and now we gonna kick your ass for it." Vince had apparently forgotten his earlier reservations.

"Ok what the HELL are you talking about! I never TOUCHED Mia and I NEVER will."

"I think Mia has something that she needs to say," Letty grabbed Mia's arm and dragged her forward to stand next to Dom.

"So um Dom," Mia was quivering, "I may have exaggerated very, very greatly when I told you about Brian. We did go on one date, but only because I kinda forced him into it and all we did was have dinner." Mia shrank under her brother's and Vince's glare.

"God Damn right that was all that happened like I would ever touched any Toretto." Brian supplied from the sideline.

"Now Brian be nice." Ava admonished him.

"What do you mean never touch us? What the hell did we do to you?" Dom turned back to Brian now more curious than angry.

"What didn't you do to me! Its because of you I wanted to die" Brian was now the one getting worked into a rage.

"Brian maybe you should start from the beginning" Ava told him gently.

"Ok you asked my who my daughter is, her name is Kyra after her mother and she was born 2 ½ years ago on the best and worst day of my life. Her mother and I were married 3 ½ years ago and man was she my life, I had everything I could ever wanted, the crew, my job and her. She would light up the room with her smile and man did she love racing. She was and looked a lot like Letty actually, "Brian smiled remembering his daughter's reaction to her. "The day she told me she was pregnant was the best day of my life I was so excited. Then one night when she was about 8 months pregnant she drove to the races by herself, I still don't know why and when the cops came we got separated. She drove her car back to the house except she never got there, on the way she was hit by another racer causing her car to flip. The other racer drove off probably trying to avoid the cops, but she was trapped in her car. By the time the paramedics got there, there was nothing they could do, but they performed a c-section and my beautiful miracle was born after her mother was dead beside a bloody crash to strangers. I didn't even get to see her until she was a day old. It took me 6 months to figure out who had hit my wife, but once I did I took Kyra to her Aunts and went to hunt him down or die trying."

Brian's and many of the women's eyes were filled with tears, many of them spilling over.

"Who was the racer B?" Suki asked although most people already knew.

"Dominic Toretto, you remember that night Dom?" Brain glared at the large man who hung his head in shame. "I bet you went back to the fort and laughed about how you avoided the cops again. Did you even notice the car that you clipped had flipped? Did you?"

"I did," Dom whispered the words, but they were still loud enough for Mia and Letty to hear him and look at him with absolute horror.

"But that's right you would die before you go back, isn't that right?" Brian continued to rant. "Except you didn't die Dom! Kyra did! She died for YOUR mistakes God Damn YOU!"

Dom stood there and silently absorbed the abuse thrown at him.

"HEY Demon! Time!" One of the DA crew called to Brian tapping his watch. Brain took a deep breath and regained control of himself.

"Ok we will finish this at the DA house lets go." Everyone began to head back to their cars when Leon turned to Mia and asked,

"So if you didn't sleep with Bri the who got you pregnant?"

**A.N**. Sorry a short one, but hopefully that clears up some of the questions and sorry for all the cliffies, but they are fun and also you should be able to guess this one so it's not that big of one. Also I have put links to pictures in my profile of any new characters I have introduced so you can get an Idea of what they look like. Please review if you have any opinion about it at all good or bad I want it all. Thanks again till next time )

A.N.2 I just wanted to put in a note here that the whole baby being born after the mother is dead thing is very possible especially so late in the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N**. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and please continue to do so! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been gone, so enjoy!

Chapter 5 

"What!" Two men whirled to face Mia.

"Oops, sorry," Leon managed to look sheepish even through the smirk planted firmly on his face.

Mia stood there, eyes wide, a deer in the headlights look, looking at the two men in front of her. Behind her the Miami crew also watched the emotions of the two men play across their faces.

"Who-" Dom started to stutter out, but was interrupted by Letty who started laughing so hard tears leaked from her eyes and those around her look at her like she had just gone stark raving mad, then again maybe she had.

Letty managed to get her laughter under control, straitening and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It wasn't just naïve flirting was it?" Her question was directed at Mia.

"Huh?" Mia was still staring straight ahead.

"You and him," Letty said, gesturing at Vince who stood beside Dom glassy eyed staring at Mia. "It wasn't just flirting!" Letty laughed once again at the three's expressions. But Dom was no longer listening to her as he was slowly turning towards the man at his side, rage filling his face yet again.

"Well isn't this sweet," came the sarcastic drawl of Brian "as much as I want to see this play out we must really get going, time is almost up. You guys," there was no doubt he meant both crews and he expected to be obeyed, "follow any one of the Demon's Angel's cars and we will finish this there."

Immediately everyone went to their cars, leaving the Toretto team standing there amazed everyone simply followed Brian, no questions asked. They stood there until Leon just shrugged his shoulders and went to follow the departing members of the DA crew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two crews gapped up at the house they stood in front of unable to believe their eyes. In front of them was a huge colonial mansion complete with the white trim and well kept gardens.

Brian stood with his hands on his hips surveying the reactions of the two groups of people in front of him, waiting.

It was Jesse, of course, to be the first one to notice the cars sitting on the side of the house by the garage. His jaw dropped even lower if that was possible and he started to poke Leon repeatedly.

"WHAT!" Leon, annoyed at Jesse, turned to see why he was poking him, his shock gasp drawing the attention of the other people.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" came the simultaneous out cry of eight different voices. There sitting shining in the Californian sun was the most wet dream cars for anybody much less people who actually knew cars. A Bogatti Veyron, AeroMax Coupe, CLK-DTM Cabriolet Mercedes, 2006 Aston Martin V-8 Vantage, Isuzu 4200R, 2002 Lamborghini Murcielago, Lamborghini Diablo, 2003 Saleen S7 and a 2003 Ferrari Enzo all stood there lined up perfectly against the huge mansion and its gardens.

"Our dad liked exotic cars and we simply added a couple here and there, the Saleen was a particular bitch to get." This came from a man who had stepped out from around the garage. He was a tall muscled man with brown hair shaved into a buzz cut, his brown/yellow eyes surveying the crowd before him with a cool certainty.

"Who the hell are you?" Dom was irritated to say the least and very confused, mostly he just wanted to pound out his frustrations on something or someone.

"My little brother," Everyone's attention returned to Brian in the form of incredulous stares for the two looked nothing alike. "Half brother actually, we had different mothers and he took a lot after our Dad." Brian explained to the two confused crews.

"Hey Landon!" Brian's brother turned from inspecting the two crews to face his brother.

"Ya?"

"Where's Vi?"

"She's inside with the crew and Kyra, sent me out to see what's keeping you."

Brian laughed, "Man she's as bad as having a wife!"

"Wow another slut!" Dom sneered at Brian, "just how many women do you play?" The DT crew gaped at Dom not believing he said that and if Dom had been thinking clearly he never would have, but right now he didn't really care. At his words both Brian and Landon tensed up but it was Brian to walk up and punch Dom straight into his sore face.

"DON'T. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. MY. SISTER. THAT. WAY" Brian ground out accentuating every word with a punch. Dom tried to fight back, but with the earlier beating and this one now he had no chance and he was soon laid out on the ground with Brian towering over him.

"Satisfied?" Came the sarcastic drawl of Eva who had come out to see what the commotion was about. Brian smirked up at her,

"Completely"

"Ok now I feel unloved, no hello no nothing, I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore." Landon pouted at Eve holding out his arms. The two crews watched, Dom from the ground where he was finally sitting up, amazed as she turned into a teenage girl, squealing, running and jumping into Landon's arms kissing him passionately.

"Ewww no PDA in front of the older brother!" Brian complained to his brother and the woman he saw as a sister. Which in turn caused Eva to turn around and stick out her tongue at Brian.

"O very mature."

"Just coming down to you level." Eva quipped back.

Brian opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Landon who saw things quickly getting out of control, "Come on lets go inside and talk how bout?"

Brian shrugged and led the way into the house, which was just as impressive on the inside as the outside. "How do you afford all of this?" Monica inquired looking around in wonder.

"Our Dad is from old money, we really don't like flaunting it around except when it comes to cars, but my mom made Dad get this house so Bri inherited it along with the money." Landon explained as they walked through the house towards the sounds of people laughing and a child squealing in happiness coming from a room in the back of the house.

Inside the room was the DA Crew sprawled out over various couches with Kyra running from person to person, receiving a tickle or small game from each.

"Bri! Your back! I missed you big bro!" A blonde woman ran over to Brian and hugged him tightly.

Brian laughed and patted her on the back "Hey Vi, I want you to meet some people. Vi this is the DT and Miami crew, guys this is my little sis Violet."

She smiled brightly at them, capturing them with her easy smile and energetic personality. The she caught sight of Dom, or at least what was left of him, his face completely bloody as he sulked at the back of the group. "Brain Michel O'Connor! What the hell did you do!" she turned towards Brian who shrunk back a little. "I thought we had a deal, especially after what happened last time!"

She was all ready to go on when Mia stepped up, "Actually Dom deserved it this time so let him off the hook for this once."

Violet looked at her, nodded then grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a couch, "Move" she pointed at Kevin who promptly moved out of the way. She motioned for Mia to sit, which she did with a grateful smile. Violet turned back to the confused men. "What? You don't expect a pregnant woman to be on her feet 24-7 no do you?"

"Wait she's pregnant right now?" Dom wrapped his head around the idea. "But Brian hasn't been in town in years."

"I think those punches muddled you brain, we have established that the baby is NOT Brian's, but Vince's." Letty spoke up for the fist time since they left the races. Then she realized something and turned towards Leon, "Wait you knew she was pregnant? Why did you make that comment about Brian and her?"

Leon shrugged, "I knew because I have three sisters all who have kids and I said that because both of them were to cowardly to tell anyone so I made them say it. I was sick of those two always sneaking around for months."

"You knew about us for that long?" Vince stared at Leon who gave him a 'duh' look.

"We are roommates what did you think I WOULD'T figure it out?"

"Kinda" Vince was sheepish if it is possible.

Leon just shook his head at him.

"Ok that's it you two are getting married! Soon!" Dom roared at Vince whose eyes widened and started stuttering out excuses not to get married.

"Enough!" Brian's tone automatically had the attention of everyone. "How bout they start out with a date? Because knowing Vince they haven't even been on one," Brian looked at Mia who nodded. "Ok so you are going to take her out for a nice dinner and whatever else you want to and we'll figure out the rest later ok?" The three nodded, "ok you guys will be staying here in the left wing, just go up the stairs and left. The left wing has two stories to it so you figure out your rooms, make yourselves comfortable, we'll see you at dinner." He picked up Kyra and left the room with the DA Crew following.

**A.N**. Yay its finally out! Sorry it took so long. So what do you think? Please review and I've added what Violet looks like to my profile and for Landon think Channing Tatum. ;) there is a pic on my profile if you don't know who he is. Also I you don't know the cars in this chapter check look them up on google or something they kick ass! There is also a pic of Brian's home. I'll try and get the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one took! Well thanks for reading and please continue to do so!


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out I have had so much going on! Anyway I know that this I a VERY short chapter but it is simply a set up for the next chapter which is already mostly written and will be out within the week, so please as always read, review, enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

Brian stood on the balcony over looking the vast green fields of his home, soaking in the sight of his daughter as she was merrily chased around in an impromptu game of tag. His sigh was the only indication that he knew that the two people were behind him, confirmed but a minute later when a soft delicate hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "I missed so much of her growing up going after revenge and when I finally got so close to achieving it slipped through my fingers," He sighed once, his gaze never leaving the blonde head below him.

Ava nodded in agreement, "I guess now you need to decide what is more important to you, seeing your daughter grow or avenging my sister." Her gaze followed his down to the group playing in the yard, watching the sun twinkle in her niece's eyes. "If you want my opinion I think my sister would have never wanted you to think one minute about revenge and instead make sure that her daughter grew up with a loving father who told her about her mother everyday."

Landon, who had been silent until now, bent down and rested his forearms against the railing of the balcony. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right you know," Landon smiled briefly at Ava, "there is no use blaming anyone anymore what is done is done, its in the past what you need to look to now is the future." His gaze too followed Kyra as she played.

Brian said nothing but simply nodded. The three of them stood there soaking in the merriment of a child's laughter and the pure innocence of one yet to have seen or realized life's hardships.

The next day the whole group gathered at the breakfast table quietly eating wondering what was going to happen next. When it looked like everyone was done Brian stood and said, "Well come on let's get going!" Then simply walked out the door. The DA team seemed to know where he was going and immediately followed him. The other two teams had little choice but to follow along.

Once outside Brian started down a dirt path that wound into the forest of trees on the property's west side. On and on he walked until certain people in the group began to get concerned for their welfare, when suddenly the forest stopped and opened up onto a clearing that housed a building that was longer than any of them could see. Though that may have been in part to the forest surrounding the building on all sides.

The building itself looked to be a garage with several garage doors running down the length of it. Brian continued on to a smaller regular sized door at the far left side of the building. On the door was a keypad lock onto which Brian punch a code and with a buzz the door opened.

Brian stepped inside and held the door open so all the others could come on through. From this advantage point he got the satisfaction of seeing the shock jaw dropping and drooling from those that entered.

"What are we doing here man?" Leon questioned of Brian once again being the one who could form words first.

"We are going to raise an army," Brian said with a smile, " They ain't ever going to know what hit them.

A.N. So that's it. Yes I know it is very short and kind of vague but I needed to get this part out before the next chapter and it didn't really fit well in the beginning of the next chapter, but I promise the next one will be out very soon. So please review!


	8. AN

This is not a chapter sorry! Ok so I know that I said that the next chapter would be up soon and I did finish writing it, but I ended up with a plot line that was way too run of the mill and dull so I am rewriting it and hopefully it will be up within the next couple of weeks. Again I'm so sorry for the long time between updates!


	9. AN Sorry!

So it has been a very long time since I updated this story and I am very sorry! I hit a writer's block with the plot line I was trying to follow, but the good news is I'm back! This AN is actually going to replace the last chapter (chapter 7) so for those of you who have read it I'm very sorry and please disregard anything that chapter said as it will no longer apply to the story. Once again I am very sorry this took me so long to get out but I do promise to have the next chapter up within the week!

PS I am looking for a Beta for my story, if your interested please let me know!


	10. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi everybody! Wow it has been a very long time since I have updated this story and I am very sorry about that! Anyway here is a decent sized chapter and another one will soon be on its way. I am still looking for a Beta, if interested please let me know! As always read, review, enjoy!

Chapter 7

"What do you mean army?" Brian wasn't sure who asked it, as it seemed to come from every mouth at once. He just shook his head and remained silent letting them know that he wasn't saying anymore on the subject, at least not at the moment.

Leon turned from where he was examining the items on the table and gave Brian a long hard look. He opened his mouth to say what was no doubt a biting comment, but was interrupted before he even started by a "Fuck!" Everyone's head whipped around towards Dom who was climbing out from underneath a car he had been looking at. The reason for his outburst was soon apparent as he clambered to his feet, holding his nose, trying to stem the flow of bright red blood that crawled down his face. "I think I broke my nose again!" Dom's words were muffled by his large hand.

Brian shook his head, "did you really hit your nose on the underside of the car?" Dom blushed and looked down shamefaced. That was all the answer that Brian needed. "Come on let's get you to the doctor and have that nose set and braced so you won't be doing this all the time."

Brian lead the way back outside the long building, but instead of walking back up the path through the forest that they had come down he walked alongside the building disappearing into the forest.

The two teams looked at each other confused; didn't he say he wanted to get Dom to a doctor? Rome was the first one to shrug and start in the direction Brian had disappeared. With no other choice the rest trailed along, following a wide well traveled path. "This path is easily wide enough for a car or truck to drive on," Leon observed, looking around as they walked. They couldn't see Brian ahead even though they too had walked into the trees, so they had simply continued along the path figuring it would come out somewhere.

"Your absolutely right Leon and we do use trucks to get around when needed, but most of us prefer to walk, it keeps us sharp." The group whirled as one, Dom grimacing as he did so, to see Kevin standing behind Monica who had been at the rear of the group. He had not been there before.

"Although I think Brian not offering you a ride, but making you walk was him being a little petty, not that I disagree with him at all." Ten heads once again whipped back around to see Landon standing in the middle of the road. They both had slipped out of the forest like to fleshed ghosts without so much as a whisper of sound. Nine mouths gaped at them in wonder and shock. Dom would have been gaping at them, but he was too busy holding his head and face groaning softly in pain, blood still flowing freely down his hands, though less than before. Landon glanced at the big man, "we really should get him to Doc though, I know how it feels to have a broken nose and it ain't fun." Landon started down the path once again, easily gliding over the rough ground, with a grace that in no way matched his appearance.

The two teams followed Landon, with Kevin bringing up the rear, along the path and through the trees until they came to a small hill that opened up into a wide meadow. Rome was the first one to break through the trees after Landon and the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. Leon who was following him managed to stop before he ran into Rome, but Tej was not paying so close attention and he ran right into Leon, who in turn ran right into Rome and all three of them ended up in a pile on the ground. The girls giggled as the guys rolled their eyes and helped the three up off the ground. They all turned to face the meadow and gasped. Before them stood three massive buildings, all obviously very high tec and new, the buildings gleamed in the afternoon sun as figures of people bustled around them.

"If I didn't know better I would say we were downtown in an industrial complex" Jesse spoke for the first time that day, but he spoke as if he wasn't sure he was awake.

Landon chuckled, "yeah my brother can go overboard sometimes but what's here really does help a lot."

"What is here?" Letty didn't take her eyes off the buildings in front of her, but it was clear that she was asking Landon and not just thinking aloud.

"Well that's the hospital," Landon pointed to the closest building, "and the one next to it is the training center, next to that is the offices."

"You have your own hospital?" Mia gaped at Landon, there was no way Brian was that rich.

He looked at her and nodded, "We only have one doctor and five nurses on permanent staff, but we do get more when there's need. All of the employees as well as the crew and their families get free care here. It was necessary, especially with the training center and the drive to town was too long. We are pretty much completely self sufficient, we have a power plant, agriculture and even a sub development."

"You have a sub development?"

"How big is this place?"

"Why do you need a hospital for a training center?"

The questions flew at Landon and he held up his hands to fend them off and quiet them. The questions dropped off into silence. "I know you all have a lot of questions, but yes we have house, its where all the employees and the crew live. As for how big this place is you would have to ask our realtor and accountant, but it does take up a very big chunk of land. Now let's go to the hospital and have Doc take a look at Dom's nose, then head to the training center. Brian's already there, so the faster we go see Doc the faster you guys get to pester Brian with questions."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Landon, Dom, Mia and Letty all walked into a roomy examining room to wait for the doctor. They had left the boys in the waiting room, drooling over the game consuls and games that took up the entire room. Suki and Monica had stayed with them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

Dom leaned against the examination table, grateful to have stopped walking, and watched Letty and Mia wander around the room looking at the various pictures on the walls. Landon on the other hand sat down in the only chair in the room and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Landon knock it off, you'll wear a hole in the floor, and get out of my chair." The rough baritone floated in through the open door and the three LA people turned to watch a young man stride through the door. He was tall, over six feet easy, had sandy blonde hair, with hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Landon grinned up at the doctor and hopped up out of the chair. He gave a sweeping bow and gestured grandly with his hands toward the chair. "Your throne, your majesty." A clear, sweet laugh danced into the room, just before Violet glided through the doorway, her smile brightening when she saw the doctor. Doc returned her smile tenfold and crossed the room catching her up into his arms and laying a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips.

Dom cleared his throat, "I don't mean to interrupt, but maybe I could get my nose fixed then we would be out of your hair. And I'm sorry, but aren't you a little young to be running your own hospital, even if it does only have five nurses, you don't look any older than 28."

Doc laughed, "Of course, I'm sorry, so I take it you were on the wrong end of Demon's fist? And I'm 29. I just got very lucky that D hired me."

"Nonsense," Violet protested, "Your one of the most brilliant doctors of this generation and we had to out bid eight other hospitals to get you, your just being modest!"

Doc reddened as he reset Dom's nose and checked for signs of infection, "True, but we don't need to discuss that anymore. Now Dom, I'm just going to tape this and it will heal just fine, but your going to have to be careful not to hit it or bump it. If it gets infected you're going to have a lot of serious problems, so keep it clean ok?"

Doc waited for Dom to agree before writing out a prescription for pain killers and instructions for keeping the wound clean. Dom, Letty, Mia and Landon went down to the hospitals pharmacy and picked up the prescription, after Doc had examined Mia and made an appointment with her to see her the next week for tests.

The group found the boys right where they had left them in the waiting room and after much complaining, gathered them up and headed outside towards the training center.

**AN: **So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, good, bad or otherwise! The next chapter should be up soon, I finally got past my writers block with this story, so look for more soon!

**AN 2:** There is a picture of Doc on my profile so you can get an idea of what h looks like.


End file.
